1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an antifouling coating composition which can control the dissolution rate of a coating film and which can exert antifouling properties for a long period of time.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, a resin having a carboxylate of tin has been used as a binder for an antifouling coating composition. However, since such resins can be harmful, the replacement of the tin carboxylate resin with another resin has been required in some instances. Thus, various resins, mainly having carboxylates of copper and zinc, have been investigated. For example, some typical alternative resins have been suggested in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 57464/1987 and 209005/1996, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
However, it is difficult to obtain sufficient control the erosion rate of a coating film obtained from each of these resins, and furthermore, while such resins can exert antifouling properties to some extent, a problem can arise that the antifouling properties cannot be maintained over an extended time period.